As a participating institution in the primary breast cancer therapy group (NSABP), we will contribute data from patients entering various group protocols. We have contributed data to protocols #7 and #8, and we are making contribution to protocols #6, #9, #10, C-01 and R-01. The present application seeks funding: a) to permit continued patient accrual in on-going protocols, and b) to collect appropriate biological material and information. Thorough follow-up of all patients on various protocols will be an essential activity. Protocol #9 is a trial to compare the worth of two-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5FU) with two-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5FU), plus the anti-estrogen tamoxifen. Protocol #10 is a trial to compare the value of the immunopotentiator C. Parvum combined with chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5-FU) vs. chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5FU), alone. New effort of our group will be protocol #6 which is a trial to compare the worth of segmental mastectomy with and without total mastectomy, plus axillary dissection. Our institution also participates in the adjuvant protocol for primary colo-rectal carcinoma which is another trial in progress. Finally, an aim of this proposal is to enhance the multidisciplinary approach of this institution on clinical trials. Our institution is well known for its combined efforts in delivery or primary care by multidisciplinary approach in the community in general. This approach is a standard procedure for primary cancer therapy as well. At this time Michigan State University group includes investigators from Lansing, Saginaw, Jackson, West Branch and Flint who participate in the clinical and educational activities of NSABP. Our group is a good example for organization and participation of community physicians in clinical trials under the guidance of a university where teaching and clinical activities are performed exclusively in community settings.